Gate what if America fought there
by General Yankee Doodle
Summary: I saw only one take on if the Gate opened up in America. I will have it open up in the same state but different city as them because for the sake of parallels it could only open up in California or NYC.
1. Chapter 1

A military convoy in California in route to a local military with fresh recruits receives a message that there are problems going on in Sacramento. Alfred Jones, a Captain, with brownish blonde hair and blue eyes was talking with another Captain named Lucy Morning, black hair with purple eyes.

"What do you think's going on?" Alfred asks. "Maybe Trump finally declared Martial Law on the state." "I think he wouldn't do that until after the election." "Well then what do you think it is?" "I don't know but something feels strange." "I'll take your word for it because you are the expert in the strange." "Heh says the guy who seems to never run out of pop when off duty."

Then the convoy stops not far outside of the city. "Hey why did we stop?" Alfred asks. The driver responds with. "The city is a active war zone and since we are the first ones to respond we need to unload at a safe distance." "Do we know how high civilian casualties are." "Not sure but it's predicted to be staggering due to the state's gun control laws." "Got it." Everyone unloads and quickly heads into the city to find what looks to be Roman soldiers killing people. They gun down as many as possible.

"First day of of combat and we are killing Romans, Orcs and Pigs. Great." One of the New recruits complains. "Oh shut up, you could be in Iraq." Lucy tells him. "Yes mam, sorry mam." "We should get as many of the civilians inside as possible." "Great idea." Alfred responds. As they do so they group up with surviving cops and the few people who actually have guns and try to get people inside and get medics to people who are hurt. Eventually as help arrives the remaining hostilities are either wiped out or captured.

Alfred goes over to the new recruits. "You guys handled your selves well for newbies." "Thanks sir, but you and Captain Morning helped us remain calm because we knew you had experience with combat." One of the soldiers said. "Oh it was nothing plus this was slightly different than what we were used to."


	2. Chapter 2

America gets ready for a Iraq style invasion of what they label the "Expansion region". Some see it as God saying it's America's future to expand into other worlds while others just want to peacefully co exist with those on the other side. What ever the case may be NASA has also received a lot of government funding for when the other side has become secured. But the attack has shifted the gun control debate in favor of those who want less regulation. There is even a movement to make gun ownership mandatory. Much of California is also under martial law due to the state government resisting the increased military presence. Mainly they are just enforcing the US Constitution. The state constitution has essentially been nullified but they still have a say in federal elections. Support for Trump has risen but a new Nationalist party has also risen too.

Meanwhile Alfred and Lucy are in front of their CO. "Sir we would like to volunteer to go to the other side." Alfred says. "We were actually planning on sending you two due to your actions in Sacramento. Plus the new recruits that fought under you two we plan on giving to you as a special recon unit considering how you guys already know how to take on the enemy in a small group. Also the higher ups want to give you a raise for your actions." "We were just doing our duty to the people sir." "Well keep it up, dismissed."

They head on down to the mess hall to get some lunch. As they eat they over hear some people talking. "Did you hear that they are going to start us out with manual equipment until they get a satellite up in orbit around that world?" Says one Solder. "Makes sense, I mean the wifi will probably be shit until we get the internet working over there." They both laugh. Alfred and Lucy remember individual pasts that are far longer than most people think. They don't even realize they met each other a few times before.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again in a military truck, Alfred and Lucy wait to go through the gate with their new squad. Lucy looks at one of them, a black haired skinny kid, who probably didn't do any serious exercise until boot camp, praying. "Hey Sargent Matuchi, Peter are you ok?" "Yes mam just worried about what's on the other side." "Kid the Abrams are going in first. They will take care of what ever Roman era weapons they have. Plus leave God out of war. He will just cause us problems." "Ok." "Mam freedom of religion." A black soldier from the south by the name of Sargent Sam Jefferson. "Jefferson it's not that I have anything against religion, it's just I think we should focus on the job at hand and keep higher powers out of it." "Look the last thing you want to do is make her angry. When you're not a CO. So I suggest you guys cut it out." Alfred tells them. "Yes Sir." They respond.

The journey through the gate was dark but by the time they got to the other side the tanks had already engaged the enemy. The machine gunners on the Hummvs covered all of the troops as they got out of the Trucks and Hummvs. US forces quickly pushed back the enemy to a safe distance and started to entrench themselves. After a few days 'bunker hill' was secure enough to start building a actual base. Something that would be temporary halted when a second army arrived.

"This is starting to get really old. I mean we are just entrenched here doing target practice." Alfred says to Lucy. "I know right? I mean they just keep sending wave after wave at us. Do they think we are going to drown in the blood?" "Wait was that a arrow?" "Yep." "We are probably going to have to go out there to see if there are any survivors under that mess again." "Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

While packing up Alfred is talking with the squad medic, Sargent Samantha Smith, a a red head from Minnesota. "Sir it turn out that the locals speak a dialect of Latin." "That helps." "I actually studied it in med school so I can help translate. I heard rumors that Captain Lucy also knows Latin and a few other obscure languages. Is that true?" "I don't know, never asked her. I also wouldn't bug her about it. But hey let's finish getting ready I am sure this is going to be a long more fun then sitting in a trench or the base proper all day." "Yes Sir."

They head off with a Hummv, a truck with supplies and a Tank for extra protection. The Tank was part of a different group but it was protocol in case they needed protection. Plus the extra fire power would be nice if they came across anything hard to kill. Eventually they came across a village so they decided to stop and befriend the people there, maybe get them to turn against whoever attacked the US. They parked a safe distance as not to scare them with the tank and walked into town, armed of course.

Once they found the village chef they tried to open up a dialog. "Tell him we are Americans, with the United States Army from the other side of the gate and we are trying to figure out more about the people who attacked us." Alfred says. Samantha does so. "He says that you are in the Coda village within the Empire." "Ask him if this Empire has a specific name." "It the Saderan Empire." So this goes on for awhile before they pack up and leave to scout out other places.

"So what do you think?" Lucy asked Alfred. "Small village, cares little about politics, placing troops in the village might cause more problems than good but having a encampment near by incase they need help might be a good idea. A small group of scouts keeping a eye on the area." "I was thinking something similar."

So they continue to drive until they reach a burning forest. The Sargent operating the machine gun by the name of Jack green, a man of Philippine ancestry calls in. "Sir, mam do you see what I see?" "Yes Sargent we see it." Lucy responds. "I guess we have no choice but to go in and check for survivors." Alfred says. "If there is any."


	5. Chapter 5

As they looked about the burnt out village the Soldiers fail to find any survivors. The tank operators use this time to top off their fuel. Felling thirsty Peter throws a bucket down the well. It hits the bottom so he looks down to see for all he knows to be a hot girl. "Captains I found someone!"

Alfred goes down to bring her back up. "Sam is she going to be ok?" "I think but I don't know how much different elves are from us." "Hopefully the stereotypes are true. Can someone see if we have any extra clothes to put on her." "Yes Sir." Jack says right before looking.

They head back to the village to inform them of what they found. After informing them the village starts to pack up quickly. "Can you ask them what's going on?" Lucy asks. Samantha bounces the question off of the chef and then tells them. "We got a Dragon that breaths fire coming this way mam." "Well this is the perfect time to make a good impression by escorting them to safety." "It's like Iraq and Afghanistan all over again." Alfred says.

After a problem with a horse our soldiers try to escort the villagers to safety. When stopped brake and to refill Alfred sees something in the distance. He gets his binoculars out and sees what looks to be a young girl with a giant axe in a black maid outfit. "Lucy look at this." He hands the binoculars to her. A bunch of kids run to the strange girl shouting 'Oracle' in Latin. "She must be some sort of religious figure." Alfred says. "There is a strange oura around her." Lucy states. The strange girl gets close to the Hummv.

Alfred grabs his English to Latin book and says to her. "How are you." In Latin Lucy rolls her eyes. The strange girl instantly detects something about Lucy but keeps quiet. "Get in back." Alfred says to her in broken Latin. He figured out that she probably wasn't going anywhere and if the villagers trusted her then she has to be some what ok. Lucy was un easy about it. They would learn that her name was Rory Mercury and that she was a dimi god. Being the anti-theist everyone thought she was, Lucy instantly had a problem with her, but kept it to her self.

"I swear this place has the same extremes as back home. Next we are going to find a place as cold as Alaska." Alfred says. "I rather freeze to death then burn to death Sir." Sam says. Alfred looks into the horizon and noticed something flying at them. It was the Dragon. Next thing he heard was the tank firing at it. "Every one spread out. We need to take out that thing." The truck lead the villagers to safety while the rest of them distracted the Dragon so the tank can aim at it. "Fire at its head!" "Lucy shouts over the radio." "Mam we can only aim manually so fast. Plus the head is smaller then the rest of its body." "Just do it." After a few shots they eventually blow off the dragon's head.

The Soldiers meet up with the survivors. Luckily not many died but it's still a few. Once things with the villagers are checked on to be ok, they took the few that couldn't go back to base.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at base they had to get a refugee camp set up. Of course it would lay the foundation for the first colony more than likely. As America becomes a global power without global interests it was perfect timing that all this happened. Alfred and Lucy get their squad ready to head out again because Rory, Lelei a blue haired witch they picked up from that village and Tuka that Elf they saved wanted to sell some stuff. And as part of the befriending the locals initiative they have to do it.

As they drive they noticed some smoke in the direction they were going. "Looks like flower." Lelei says as she is learning English. "You mean it look like a fire." Alfred corrects her. "Yes it looks like a fire." "Well there is no going back now." They keep going until they hit the front gate. Tuka, Lelei, Rori and Alfred got out of the Hummv to see why the gate was closed. After knocking the doors flung open and knocked Alfred down. "God damm it." The three get down to check on him. "Are you ok?" Tuka asks. "Yeah." "Who opens a door on someone?"

They look at the girl who opened the door who for some reason didn't have her breasts covered as part of her armor. One of her soldiers introduced her as Princess Piña Co Lada. "Piña Co Lada? Like the spiked drink?" Alfred asked with confusion as he got up.

A few minutes later Alfred, Lucy and the girls where fallowing Piña through the manor as the hummv and truck was brought in and the tank was moved to the other gate to block the hole. "Yeah we are here for business and I cannot see why we can't have a temporary ceasefire to protect civilians." Alfred says to her in Broken Latin. In Piña responds with if translated into English. "That's nice to hear because if we fail Princess Myui would have to advocate or worse." They go into the room the young Princess is sitting in.

The five head to the South Gate to meet up with the rest of the squad. Once at the top of the wall they set up. "Ok guys mount bayonets." Lucy tells them. Alfred of course already has done this. "Mam we never received bayonet training." Peter tells her. "What? Everyone learns that." "I think I remember something about how now only the marines have to learn it." Alfred tells her." "When this is over they are all receiving bayonet training." So they wait for a bandit attack but then notice that there is fighting at the other side of the town and that Rory looks like she is about to have a orgasm. It's not long after before Rory went to join the fight.

It took Lucy a moment but then she was like. "Fuck it." Then she took off her uniform jacket to reveal a green t-shirt. After that she sprouted black angel wings and chased after Rory, rifle in hand. Sam looks at Alfred before asking. "Sir did you know about this?" "There are things about me she doesn't know so I think she and I are even. Now let's go."

Rory is the first to join the fight and she takes out several large guys before Lucy shows up to compete with her. "I knew I felt something off about you." Rory says to Lucy. "Oh shut up false god." During the entire fight the song 'The Last Stand' plays from hummv. Alfred and Sam show up to help a little bit but between the two girls it's a blood bath. Then as the song ends over the radio the song 'Winged Hussars' start to play. "Looks like help is on its way." Alfred says to Sam. Then as if out of nowhere from their perspective Apache attack helicopters start clearing out the enemy outside and on the walls. Lucy stops fighting and puts her wings away as to avoid any more witnesses. Though she knew she had to explain to her squad especially Alfred.

After the battle they held a ballot to see if the people of Italica wanted US troops to stay in the city and occupy it or they wanted full control to be returned to the Empire. They choose American Occupation. Princess Myui was allowed to stay in the city due to it being her home, the ceasefire will continue as long as possible and imperial citizens have freedom of movement between the city, the Empire and the Bunker/Alnus Hill settlement. Peña was of course invited to meet with Donald Trump as she was the first real leader of the Empire they ran across. Though she was not completely aware of why the Empire attacked the United States, she could provide a means to ending the conflict without a full occupation of the country. Though that was still on the table.


	7. Chapter 7

While driving back they run into the rest of the Order of the Rose. Peña moves up to the front to talk to them. They all insist on going back to the base with them to make sure Peña is ok. They are surprised at how fast the Abrams can go for its size.

Back at the base Alfred and Lucy are told that their team has to protect the Princess back home. "Why do we have to do it? Cant homeland security or secret service do it?" Alfred complains. "You guys are doing it because you guys have the most experience with her and she is probably the most comfortable with you two." Their CO responds. "Fine. We will get ready along with who ever else wants to come."

On the way out of the base and to the boom town next to the base where the rest of the group was at Lucy pulls Alfred aside to talk to him in private. "I already spoke to the rest of them and got a vow of silence but I figured I should do a one on one with you." "You don't need to worry about it. I have been keeping something from you to." "What's that?" "I am the physical manifestation of America." "So for all this time we fought together for how many years?" "Yeah." "Well at least now I know I will have a friend who won't out live me." "Just a friend?" "Maybe later." "Ok."

So they head out to meet with the rest of the group. "Ok so how many are coming across the gate to visit our nation's capital of Washington DC besides Peña?" Alfred asks. Lelei raises her hand. "Me!" Shouts Tuka. "I guess I would like to see these weapons that could wipe out cities." Rory says without understanding that nukes are under high security. "I am going to make sure Princess Peña is safe." Says Bozes Co Palesti, a Blondie who Alfred assumes is like a Lieutenant or something for Peña. "Ok I guess that's it." "Peña, Bozes you two might want to find something more formal to wear. Just speculating." Lucy tells them "Also the other side of the gate leads to a city called Sacramento in the State of California on the complete opposite side of the continent. So get ready for your first time flying." Peña was shocked, a nation that both spanned a entire Continent but at the same time was able to elect their own leaders. It be one thing if it was a small Continent but she was given a map and from her perspective it was at least several times larger then the Empire and with a larger population, also the fact that the nation had over seas territory was the major thing that through her off. But then Peña noticed the Mississippi and all the rivers connected to it. Even though the Empire doesn't use either Miles or Kilometers to measure things she can tell that 1,245,000 square miles of inter connected river is a lot. In her mind that must be how they got so powerful.

The next day the entire group goes through the gate. The Soldiers are in their military dress, Peña and and a Diplomatic Limo was waiting for the Princess while Bozes had on outfits that are more diplomatic and everyone else was in their normal outfits. There was a Diplomatic limo waiting on the other side for the Princess while everyone else would ride on a chartered bus. There would be a police escort to the airport. "They definitely where expecting us." Peña said. "No matter people's opinions we still pull out the stops for Diplomatic gusts." Alfred tells her. "Some people are probably already joking around what happened as grim as that may sound. It doesn't take long for the public to loose interest in a conflict so it's generally not talked about unless there is a immediate threat, where are involved too long and the body count starts to pile up without any immediate benefit. Of course with the current on going martial law of California and the fact the Empire attempted the first land invasion of the Continental United States in over a hundred years kinda changes some things." Lucy tells her. "There has been terrorist attacks in the past but never any attempts to take land, the last time that happened was the civil war." Alfred says. "Civil war?" Peña asks. "The north wanted the end slavery while the south wanted to leave and keep it. So we fought a war over it. Obviously the north won." Peña gulps. It's going to be uncomfortable for her if they ever find out that the Empire has slaves.

They drive to the airport where news reporters by then have gotten wind that Peña has arrived in the United States. They quickly get to Air-force one which was waiting for them. Everyone from the Expansion Region took in how luxurious Air-force one was and where amazed at how small the ground looked from the sky. "So when will we land?" Peña asks. "A few hours before we took off actually due to the time zone change. The lower 48 spans four time zones so we should be able to subtract four hours from our trip!" Alfred says. "It doesn't work like that." Lucy tells him. "How do you know?" "Yes your technically going into the future but it still takes several hours to go from one coast to the other." "What's there to drink on here?" Peña asks. "Almost Anything you could want. Even a mixed drink with the same name as you!" Alfred exclaims. "Wait what?" "We have a mixed drink that's literally called a piña colada." "That disturbs me." "It's Spanish for something, I don't know what it means though." "I guess I will try it..." After a few minutes she gets one and drinks it. "It's sweet. What's in it?" "Pineapple, Coconut, and Rum." "And those things are?" "Pineapple is a fruit, I am not sure what Coconut is but it's something tropical that has a type of milk inside, and Rum is a type of booze native to the Caribbean." "So you mix alcohol in with other things. Interesting. I wonder what we could make with what's back in Italica."


	8. Chapter 8

Once they landed they went to their respective destinations once they got away from the media. Alfred, Peña and Bozes went to the White House of course. Lucy and Lelei went to the Library of Congress and the rest went to explore the Washington Mall.

"Hello Princess I am President Donald J. Trump. This is just a meet and greet as it's to early to do any official talks." "That's fine, it's easier to work with someone that you know." "Agreed, now let me give you a tour of the White House to waste time before lunch." "Uh thank you Mr. President is it?" "Yep."

Meanwhile at the Library of Congress Lelei is having a field day. "I never thought I would be able to access so much information in one place and most of it is readily assessable to anyone." "Normally at a Library everything they have you would be able to check out that day but because this is the government archives there are a few things you need a background check for." "Backup check?" "Yeah basically to make sure you are not going to steal some important documents." "That's understandable. But the fact you can look up someone's information so quickly is also amazing. If you like that let me show you how to use a computer. The internet might make your jaw drop. Just avoid looking up certain topics otherwise you may get something you were not looking for." "Got it." They spend a few minutes on the computer before Lelei is entranced by YouTube.

At the same time Rory and Tuka are being shown the different memorials. The architecture is so similar to the temples back in their home yet different. The Washington Monument was slightly different. "When do we get to see those god bombs?" Rory asks. "We are not. Nuclear weapons are under high security but we can show you video of them going off." "Why can't I?" "Let's just say if one goes off here even for testing then every country on the planet might launch enough nukes to wipe out life on this planet several times over." "Oh." Though not knowing how powerful they actually are Rory gets the message that they are not toys.


	9. Chapter 9

Later they all meet back up at the Hay-Adams Hotel where they are staying. The Princess of course is in the Presidential suite, while everyone else are in the neighboring rooms. "So how did things go with the President?" Lucy asked Alfred. "It went well. Even though it wasn't the official talks they did discuss peace goals. The idea of deposing the current government and putting Peña in charge was tossed around as a last resort." "Coups are always problematic." "Let's hope it doesn't get to that and if it does we have enough political support inside the Empire. What's been up with you guys?" "Well after the Library I ended up having to buy Lelei a laptop because I made the mistake of introducing her to the internet." "Sounds fun." "Sam, Samantha and Jack bought Rory and Tuka beer. Now the three of them are watching a documentary on Nukes." "Of course they are."

Lucy looks around before asking. "Remember what you asked me a few days ago?" "Yeah." "Well we have some free time." "Are you sure it's the right time?" "Why not?" They both head off into their room.

While watching the documentary Rory, Lelei and Tuka finally see the footage of the first nuclear detonation. "So that's the nuke they were talking about." "How is it possible for man to create a weapon that rivals the power of a god?" Tuka asks. Lelei stops working on some project she is working on to answer. "Their world has seen wars far more destructive than anything you can imagine. Plus without magic it's was only a matter of time before they created a weapon like that." "You forget all the things you can do with magic that would be impossible without." Tuka comments. "But this world has created technology to make up for that and for many of humanity's short comings." "So they actively challenge the gods?" Asks. "Three of this world's largest religions share the same God. Specifically one God." "How does that happen? And that explains why Captain Morning called me a false god." "Honestly that angel is only scratching the surface of the religious conflict on this planet." "Why am I not surprised."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day they learned that unsurprisingly Congress had learned that there was some visitors from the Expansion Region and a few reportedly met with the President. So they were asked to go to the joint session to tell them what it's like over there. Certain things are classified though. Political parties will be in brackets.

Speaker of the house Jack Reed (Silver Legion) gets up to speak. "I would like to ask Princess Peña co lada to to step up to the podium first to answer some questions." Peña walks up to the podium with Lelei to translate for her. "Princess co lada, why has your Empire attacked our great Republic unprovoked?" "I am as uncertain as you are. My father was the one who decided to send that army to this side of the gate. But I intend to try to end this war as peacefully as possible." "How do you plan on doing it?" "When I get back I plan on swaying the members of the Imperial Senate into supporting peace talks." "Does The Senate Majority leader have any questions?" The speaker of the house sits down and Senate Majority Leader Mike Lee (R) gets up to speak. "My constituents and myself would like to know a little bit about how your government is organized." "We have a Senate that represents every part of the Empire and at the Head of the Senate is my father, Emperor Molt Sol Augustus. Then there are the many lords and nobles. Lastly there are our vassals."

After some questions about the environment they move on to Alfred and Lucy. "So how much of a presence do we have over there?" The Speaker asks. "Besides our base at Bunker Hill, we also have established a small town there started by refugees from a village we saved from a Dragon attack. The details are classified but what I can tell you is we were able to kill it before it killed too many people." Alfred tells him. "As long as it has a positive impact on our actions there I will not pry any further. Anything else?" "A trade hub known as Italica chose to remain under our control after we helped the Empire's forces protect it from Bandits and deserters." Lucy tells them. "That will be all for now."

"The girl who was translating for the Princess can you step up to the podium for a second?" The Senate Majority leader asks. Lelei does so and after telling them who and what she was she went on about the people of their world. "In our world we are mostly Human, and humans live to around 70 years old. Tuka is a Elf and has the potential to live forever. Rory was Human but lost concept of mortality when she became a demi god and is now over 900 years old. There are many other races in our world it's hard to list them all."

They did a few more boring ass questions for Tuka and Rory and then they went back to the hotel for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

When they all returned to the Expansion region the Princess and her Order of the Rose quickly went back to the capital. The US Trade Representative Robert Lighthizer was sent a little while later to help with the negotiations because of his, let's just say blunt history with negotiations when it came with Japan in the 80s.

While Alfred and Lucy's team went back to work. Of course not long after they came back every one noticed a increase in activity from NASA. Rory looked at it with interest, Tuka looked at it with with awe, and Lelei with wonder.

"What's going on over there?" Tuka asked. "It's a top secret space program. Only high ranking officers are supposed to know what they are doing." Lucy tells her. "Wait space? You mean your able to send ships into the heavens?" Rory asks in a shocked tone. "Nah Heaven is on a metaphysical plane." Trys to calm her. "Oh."

They head out to check out more areas. "Alfred what are we doing?" Lelei asks. "We have orders to look for places that have deposits of rare earth metals. Maybe even uranium that way we can keep an eye on it." "Like gold and silver?" "These make gold and silver look as common as water." "My sister could help us with this." "You have a sister?" Lucy asked. "Yes and she lives in the city of Rondel. It's where most mages go to learn." Lelei informs them. "I asume the reason you didn't go there is because you needed the one on one from Kato?" Alfred asks. "Close enough." Lelei reply's.

They drive until it started to get dark so they stopped to make camp. "Do you really think it's a good idea to stop sir?" Sam asks. "Why not get some rest for once? Plus the tank crew asked for some time to do some basic maintenance." Alfred tells him. "I do feel safer knowing that the tank is well maintained." "There you go."

"Besides meeting up with Lelei's sister what else are we doing?" Lucy asks. "Well I would like to try for Master Mage if we have time." Lelei says. "Is that like getting a Doctorate?" "In your system yes." "I am sure it's something someone back home would want us to document."

Bothto Lucy and Rory detect something in the darkness. "Sister I know it's you." Rory calls out. What looks to be a blue demon comes into the light. "You seem to have so many friends now Sister." The blue demon says Rory. "Rory who is this?" Lucy asks as she discreetly takes off her uniform jacket. "It's Giselle, Hardy's Apostle."

"That's right and I wanted to see this Iron Elephant that killed my dragon." Giselle says with a hidden motive. "Well it's mostly made of steel, tungsten and has a layer of depleted uranium for armor." One of the guys working on the tank yells only hearing half of the conversation." "Only know what one of those is. But it looks like a good time to finish this Sister." To baby dragons drop down next to Giselle.

Lucy then gets up, sprouts her wings and makes two straight swords similar to a ninjatō but not quite. One in each hand. "If anyone is going to kill a false god it's going to be me." "Um who are you?" Giselle asks. "I am Heyel, My Father, the Creator of the universe's first Arch Angel. Though I was thrown out for something petty I still kill those who claim to be gods when I can. Despite the Churches lies I care for humanity." "I still have no clue who you are and for all I know those swords could have no affect on me." "These swords were forged in Heaven with metal mined in Hell. They are one of the few weapons that could kill the devil."

Every one at this point is just confused. "I still have no clue who you are." Giselle says agin. "No what fuck it. Let's just get this over with." Lucy tells them. Lucy lunges at Giselle and due to them both having wings their fight goes a lot higher than Rory can go so she is stuck with every one else dealing with the dragons. At least since they are not fully matured they are not as hard to kill. They still managed to burn the vehicles.

The fighting between Lucy and Giselle is tense until they go as high as Giselle can fly. "What you can't go any higher?" Lucy asks as their weapons constantly hit each other. "Any higher and you reach the realm of the gods." Giselle says. "I been there. It's not in space." Slash after slash, hit after hit they both start to take damage. Eventually Lucy is able to grab Giselle by the neck.

"You're... choking... me? H..ow... is... th...at... possible?" "I told you, even fallen I am still several levels above you. Now let's see if you like space." Lucy tells her with a Deadpan demeanor before flying both of them into orbit. Even though in her current state Lucy needs air in order to do things she doesn't need it to live. She notices though that Giselle definitely does need air but how long can she go without? Lucy choses to stab Giselle will both swords and fly back into the planet quickly.

Back at the camp every one is finishing cleaning up after killing the dragons. When they see Lucy come back and not Giselle, they take a sigh of relief. "I figured there be more damage." Lucy says before laying down to go to sleep. Rory walks up to her and says. "You stole my fight." "Think of it as payment for me letting you live." Though secretly Rory starting to bug her less just due to proximity.


	12. Chapter 12

Once at the city of Rondel they head to a local inn seeing as they have an excuse to stay awhile. "Welcome to the Hunning Brew inn how many rooms?" The inn keeper asks." "There is around 8 of us." Lucy tells him. "So three rooms then?" "I guess if that's how much space we need. Plus we have some valuable military equipment, I hope you don't mind us dragging it up with us." "No problem what so ever." "Guys bring it in." Every one starts to bring in all the crates that where in the back of the truck. The owner of the inn is shocked by the heavy duty plastic and metal containers. But he doesn't say anything especially when he sees Rory. "So how much will a week cost us?" Lucy asks. "Normally I would change one silver a night per room but for the Oracle I will charge just one silver per night for all of you collectively." "Thank you."

Lucy heads to the rooms they are staying in. They put their equipment in the corner of the room before getting ready to leave to see Lelei's sister. They notice that Lelei is wearing a nicer outfit then normal.

"Hey what's with the outfit?" Alfred asks. "Those trying for master mage where white robes in the city. If they don't like my presentation they will throw ink at me and I will not be able to take them off while in the city." Lelei tells them. "You will do fine."

"Het where are the tank guys?" Alfred asks. "They are going to stay in the stables that way they can stay close to their tank outside of the city." Lucy tells him.

They head to Lelei's sister's book store. A crazy old woman opens the door. "Lily how nice to see you!" "My name is Lelei, Mimoza." "I think Lily is so much cuter, let's change it to that!" "I like Lelei just fine."

It doesn't take long for Lelei's sister Arpeggio to show up and basically tell Mimoza to fuck off by having her get them a table at a restaurant. After doing a rant about how Lelei is doing better off then her.

At the restaurant. "We need your help finding some metals that make Gold look as common as water." Alfred tells Arpeggio "Really? What are these metals?" "Yttrium and Europium are two you probably never heard of. There is also something called Uranium that we would like to know where deposits are just to keep an eye on." "Do you have samples for me to study?" Yes but be careful with some of them. Uranium can kill you." "Ok..."

"So Sister what have you been working on?" Arpeggio asks. "I have mostly been doing a report on what I learned on the other side of the gate and how it could be applied to magic." Lelei Pulls out her laptop. "With that you will never need books again!" Arpeggio says in horror. "That might make even the most stubborn of Mages pay attention." Mimoza says.

"At least I can get some sort of satisfaction finding this stuff for you. It's not as important as my what my sister has been doing but hey at least it's something." Arpeggio says depressed. "Actually our government is willing to pay you a premium." Samantha tells her. "Really?" "Yeah some of this stuff is important for consumer products other for military." "So I could make a business out of this? Wait what happens if the gate closes?"

Alfred looks at Lucy. "We are not supposed to talk about this with anyone lower then a Captain let alone a civilian so keep quiet about this." Alfred tells them. They all nod their heads. "With the satellite we put in orbit we discovered that this planet is in orbit around Alpha Centauri. A little over 4 light years a way from Earth. A light year is how long it takes for light to travel for those who don't know. So it was decided that rather than mop things up that it be better to use experimental Star Gate technology that will allow space ships to travel through a portal in space to get here in a short period of time. We will still control this side so even if it opens somewhere else the rest of the world has to work with us."

"So your colonizing?" Tuka asks. "Manifest Destiny is back in style."


End file.
